User talk:KrytenKoro
Now? Xigbar Ello! Re: Sora's Abilities So is that the plan? It seems a little iffy, considering how combo finishers don't (or, at least haven't) reoccur from installment to installment. Although you're definitely right about not having circular redirects. --Neumannz 22:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) More about Days abilities There are still a number of Days abilities/panels/etc. that need special handling. By which I mean, merged somehow. I suggested a while ago using a page like this one to cover the Lock-On-related abilities (and Lock-On itself). What did you think of using it? If it works, the same style can be used for the Limit Break-related abilities and Level Up-related panels. (I'm not sure what to do with the magic modifying panels though. Would we put them on the Magic article, or somewhere else?) --Neumannz 03:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Arbitrary section breaks Why don't you just do the same to all the others instead of merely Donald? --Charmed-Jay 05:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Donald's page still has sub-headers under "Kingdom Hearts" and "CoM". Do they go, too? --Neumannz 05:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Days Mission I'm currently inserting Mission Summary/Intel/Objectives information on Mission articles, but I wasn't sure about formatting. I put the summary in italics and made the other sections bullet points, but I saw that when you put those into Mission 10 early on, you had them all normal text. What do you think? --Neumannz 18:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, must have gone on autopilot there. :That's another thing I don't like about the guide. Unless you already know what MG represents, it doesn't mean a whole lot. Though I guess it's not a big deal, just that it doesn't associate the mission gauge with extra rewards anywhere else on the page. --Neumannz 19:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Do we have a page like that? Actually, maybe we should have a either a footnote or a template like Template:KH. Or... something like finalfantasy:Template:Foot. --Neumannz 19:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Check out Mission 03 to see what I went with. --Neumannz 05:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:KHW Missions The dark deed you requested has been done. -- 23:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soldier 63 Hmm... interesting catch. I'm not seeing a Soldier in this mission. The only Emblem Heartless I can find is yon Lurk Lizard. But the Soldier must appear in a mission in which it drops--Got it. It's supposed to be Mission 83. Ah, those wacky BradyGames dudes. --Neumannz 23:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts affillates :What does the Sims have to do with KH? The affiliates section is more of a topical outreach, I thought, not just whoever we like.Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Accessories Template What are your thoughts on an accessory template for the accessory pages? It would allow easy means of navigation for both users and readers to and from the numerous accessory pages. Plus, it would help "complete" the page; similar to the use of the synthesis materials template on synthesis material pages. I've created a model template that has all accessories (that we have on the wiki) from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I'll paste a copy of the template below, feel free to remove it from here if you see fit. Note, colors are for example purposes only. Should we decide to use the template they can/will be changed. Thanks, sorry for the bother.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see now. Thanks for the feedback, sorry to bother you!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Multi-slot Panels I've asked ShardofTruth if he could upload full images of multi-link panels. He's looking at a few options and I wondered if you could give an opinion. I was thinking option 2 would be good if we made galleries in the articles, and option 3 would be good to put in the body of an article, like how we've been inserting images so far. --Neumannz 17:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) DiZ We already had this argument here. It's nothing more than a name change and a disguise, so it's not a "form". --Neumannz 18:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The Captains are no longer treated as separate on this wiki, and Riku-Ansem has different abilities than regular Riku. --Neumannz 18:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please read any of the discussions at Talk:Ansem the Wise or Template talk:Form.Glorious CHAOS! 19:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Image Problem :As long as it's for your talkbox, the images should be fine. However, you have to clearly note that when you upload the image, or the admins could delete it anyway.Glorious CHAOS! 01:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Last thing; is this: , correct? It's supposed to be "Sleeping LionHeart". Sleepy LionHeart 01:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine. They don't use spaces, though.Glorious CHAOS! 01:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The Empress Neumannz wished new images for some KHD weapons, The Empress should have be the same width as The Hierophant. I uploaded another version and I hope it looks better. If not, just rollback to Mizumaru's version. --ShardofTruth 07:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) panel articles Just created Magic Panel. Planning on doing the same for Level Up and related panels (not including Backpack and Pack Extender). Starting to think we should also do the same for Gear--I mean, to merge all Gear articles with it, not just to put the Units there. After all, they are all pretty bare by themselves. Thoughts? --Neumannz 07:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) re: arabic template Well, whatever the issue was, it was fixed after I took out the line break, so I'm not worried about it. --Neumannz 18:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox Tabbertab help please rely to your message .. by the way, i'm new on here.. i only know 2 people.. wanna be friends? Xegoreg 20:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Xegoreg "You can all vote once each for any of the top editors that you feel should get mod." Wait, that means that I royally screwed everything up by letting them all get up to six votes, didn't I? Do we need to restart, then, or at least have everyone re-vote? -- 21:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean, it's fine so far. If they follow the thread, they'll see the clarification.Glorious CHAOS! 21:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requesting assisstance Regarding deck commands page Its official,Solo Arcanum is Ars Solonum in the english version.Its in one of the screen shots. The japanese version calls the command Last Arcanum.Its most likely its going to be Ars Arcanum in the english release. Its Surge,not blitz.Again its in the english screen shots. Reflect Blitz...i mean Reflect Surge isn't Aqua only. Magnet Crash is that cool move Ven did on captain hook in the Game fiesta 2010 trailer. Degen is a mistranslation.Its suppossed to be X-Zone/Banish/Warpinator. And you mixed up Atmos Break's effects with Warpinator.Atmos Break sends surrounding enemies bouncing around the field.Again, its in the Game Fiesta 2010 trailer, where Aqua uses it on Vanitas. Thank You : ) 13:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Zaqaree